Persamaan: Uchiha's Turn
by Yuka Ai
Summary: 'Persamaan' in another version/ Kalau sebelumnya Namikaze, sekarang giliran Uchiha! ItaOC, mengandung beberapa OOC untuk Fugaku dan Mikoto. RnR please? *Eyes no Jutsu!*


Persamaan: Uchiha Family!

...

Sequel 'Persamaan!'/Kalau sebelumnya Namikaze, sekarang Uchiha!

...

_**Hallo, semua! Yuchan kembali dengan sequel dari 'Persamaan!' dilihat dari review dan tanggapan readers (cieilah!) yang bagus, jadi ku buat aja sequelnya. Dan kali ini, tentang keluarga Uchiha!**_

_**Khukhukhu! Hahahahah! (Ketawa setan, Uchiha Family: Merinding mode: on.)**_

_**Oke, daripada manjangin Author Note, mendingan manjangin storynya aja! **_

_**Kita ketemu lagi di Author Note bawah nanti!**_

_**...**_

1. Sama-sama gak suka yang manis-manis.

.

.

.

.

.

(Mikoto)

Glek. Wajah Mikoto memucat.

_**Ini pasti kerjaan Kushina!**_

Mata Onix-nya melirik kertas _note_ yang ada di samping keranjang:

_**'Hi, Mikoto! Sudah lama aku tidak memberikanmu hadiah, jadi, kupikir aku akan memberikanmu hadiah ini saja! ^_^v. Dango berbagai rasa dengan tambahan gula sehingga jadi super manis buatanku sendiri! Dimakan ya, Mikoto! Kalau tidak, aku akan sedih! **_

_**Sahabatmu, Kushina Uzumaki.**__**' **_

Dengan itu, dalam hati, Mikoto berjanji akan memasung sahabatnya itu, -itupun kalau ada tempat pasungannya..

...

(Fugaku)

Meskipun kau melihat wajah datarnya, tetapi sebenarnya wajahnya memucat.

_**Minato, awas saja kau. Kujamin, sebentar lagi aku akan menyiksamu di dimensi Tsukiyomi!**_ Pikirnya.

Sekeranjang penuh _mochi_, yang tentu saja.. Manis.

_**Hai, Fugakun! **_

Baru baca sampai segitu, Fugaku tau kalau Minato pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu, yang sama sekali tidak ada baiknya bagi dirinya!

_**Ini dia! Sekeranjang penuh Mochi yang kubuat sendiri! Ralat! Kubuat sepenuh hati dengan Kushina! Dimakan, yaa! Kalau tidak aku akan sedih! **_

_**Sahabatmu, Namikaze Minato. **_

GEDUBRAK!

Untung tidak ada orang yang lihat, kalau tidak, hancur sudah martabat Fugaku sebagai ketua klan Uchiha!

Selain karena kalimat-kalimat absurd, aneh, dan gila Minato, masa dia disuruh makan manis-manis begitu?!

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

...

(Itachi)

Wajah Itachi memucat, melihat Mochi, Dango, Amanatto, Wasanbon, Karukan, Uiro, Monaka, Manju, dan Yatsuhashi (semuanya dessert ala Jepang!).

_**Hai, Tachi! Hari ini aku masak banyak, karena semua saudara satu klanku datang ke Konoha, tenang, yang kumasak untuk mereka sudah kandas tak tersisa! Mereka punya nafsu makan monster, yang harus kuakui, aku juga punya, heheh.. **_

_**Ini kumasak khusus untukmu! **_

_**Jadi, habiskan ya! **_

_**Yuki Yami. **_

Itachi tau kalau kekasihnya itu punya otak jenius, apalagi kalau urusan mengerjai orang, dia nomor satunya, deh! Tapi, kenapa dia juga harus jadi korban ke-usilannya juga?!

Hiks.

Kasihan deh, lo!

Rasain, tuh!

Habisin! Habisin!

...

(Sasuke)

Sasuke menatap Naruko, kekasihnya dengan tatapan; 'Sumpeh-lo?'

"Iyap! Kamu harus ngabisin semua Dango sama Kue Manju ini! Harus!"

"Gak."

"Harus!"

"Gak."

"Please.." Naruko mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya mata ala anak kucing minta dipungut, alias Eyes no Jutsu!

Kena deh lo!

"...Iya, deh." Kata Sasuke mulai memakan dango dan kue Manju itu sedikit demi sedikit.

_**Akhirnyaaa! Setelah seribu bujukan gak mempan, akhirnya berhasil juga ngerjain si muka datar ini! YAAY! Wait, kalau gitu... KENAPA GAK GUE KELUARIN NTU JURUS DARI TADI?! **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

2. Sama-sama selalu dikerjain!

.

.

.

.

.

Mikoto

_**GYAAA! **_Mikoto bergidik, melihat rumahnya yang amburadul.

"Maaf, Mikoto! Ini kan ulangtahun Sasuke, jadi bersenang-senang saja! Nanti kami akan membantumu, kok! Kalau kami tidak membantumu, kami akan 'mengurangi' kekacauannya!" Seru Kushina.

"KUSHINAAAAAA! KAU APAKAN RUMAHKU?!"

"Hei! Bukan salahkuuuuu! Salah teman-teman Sasuke!"

...

Fugaku

Entah sudah berapa kali dia dibuat sweatdrop oleh sahabatnya yang kini menjabat sebagai Yondaime Hokage tersebut.

Kali ini, ada lagi ulahnya!

Masa rumahnya diubah jadi seperti kandang ayam begini?! Dengan dalih ulang tahun Sasuke! Blah!

Lihat, ada sepasang kaos kaki jatuh ke kepala Fugaku.

"Maap, Fugaku. Ini bukan salahku, lho. Salahkan teman-teman anakmu di Tim Hebi dan Akatsuki!"

"NAMIKAZE 'YONDAIME' MINATO!"

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"_**TSUKIYOMI!**_"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...

Itachi

Syuu! Syuu! Syuu! Tap! Tap!

"Hallo, Tachi."

"Hi, Yu." Yep, Itachi memang sudah hafal suara Yuki, dan hanya Yuki yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Khukhukhukhu... aku akan mendapatkan tubuh Uchihamu~" tiba-tiba, suara Orochimaruuuuu!

BUGH!

Itachi menendang ke belakang.

"GAAH! Sakit, Baka-Tachi!" Seru seseorang itu, yang ditendang Itachi, kemudian mulai menyumpahi Itachi dengan segala macam kosakata sumpah serapah yang dia dapat dari Hidan, si Immortal.

"ZETSU?!"

"YA! Puas loh?!"

"Eheh.. Maap, deh."

"BUUH! Heh, lo semua, muncul gak?! Kalau kagak, bakal gue kulitin lo semua!"

"Eh! Lo berani mo ngulitin gue, liat aja lo, bakal gue tancepin lo di pasirnya Shukaku yang udah di berakin satu pleton kucing!" Seru Pein.

"Gue bakal ngulitin lo sedikit demi sedikit pake kertas gue!" Seru Konan psycopath.

"Gue bakal ngorbanin lo ke dewa Janshin!" Perasaan Hidan kok gak nyambung, yaa?

Dll, deh!

"Lah, kalian semua datang dari mana?"

Pein merangkul Itachi, dan kemudian menunjuk ke angkasa (kok gue jadi inget film Toy Story, ya?), dia kemudian ngomong;

"Capek, bro, tiap hari mengembara terus! Boleh kan kami jadi Ninja Konoha aja? Amegakure udah rata dengan tanah, bung!"

"Lha, kok ngomongnya sama aku? Kenapa gak sama Tsunade-sama aja?"

"Habis ini! Pein sih gak ikut, soalnya dia bakal pingsan duluan sebelum ngomong gegara ngeliat 'ehem-ehem'-nya Tsunade-sama!" Seru ZetPut (Zetsu Putih).

"Yappie!" Setuju ZetTam (Zetsu Hitam."

"Tauk tuh, si Ninja Bokep." Kata Konan.

Sungguh malang nasibmu, Itachi!

...

Sasuke

Kayaknya nasib Sasuke setingkat di atas niisan-nya, deh! Lihat aja, rumahnya ambruadul!

"Suigetsu..." Geramnya.

"KALIAN BERTIGA BERESKAN SEMUANYA, . !" Serunya.

"Siap, Sasuke/Sas

uke-kun!" Seru Suigetsu dan Karin.

"Hn," kata Juugo.

Cucian deh looo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? **_

_**Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?**_

_***plakked!* Oke, aku akui kalau ini fanfic emang dikerjain cuman dalam waktu 2 jam! Sueeerr!**_

_**Oke, deehh! Saya tau kalau fanfic ini jauh, sangaaat jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi, saya boleh kan minta review?**_


End file.
